


A new experience

by spnblack



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil1 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: Apparently the men liked that, but so far she has never had the courage to try it.In a fraction of a second, Gabriel tensed and a hot lightning flashed through his body, as he wondered,if she was really up to what he was thinking, but then he heard himself saying."Stop tormenting me and do it!"





	A new experience

__

 

_'Unbefuckinglievable'_

That was all that came to her mind as she thought of the last days and hours. Sighing happily, she rested her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes. It was all like a dream she never wanted to wake up from.

 

Meanwhile, Gabriel took another deep breath outside the hotel room door, a rose in one and a bucket of champagne in his other hand. It had been a long time since he had felt so nervous about a woman for the last time.

Calm and relaxed, at least he hoped that, he wiggled his eyebrows and sat next to his girlfriend.

When their eyes met, it was immediately back. The tingling in the stomach, this small flame that spread in seconds to a wildfire in the body.

_'Eva ... A beautiful name melts like butter on the tongue'_

The evening relaxed, the bottle of champagne was empty. They laughed and joked about this and that, looked at each other in love and kissed almost uninterruptedly.

Eva picked up the remote, hopping through the channels, and stopped by the movie 'Rendezvous with Joe Black'. Cozy, she cuddled up to Gabriel and intertwined her fingers with his.

This movie was hard enough, but Eva was a very emotional and sentimental person and the mixture of alcohol made her sob and the tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

Gabriel gave her a startled look, comforting his arm around her and hugging her tightly.

"Do not tell me now ... it's just a movie," she laughed in tears, shrugging

Tenderly he took her face in his hands, wiped the tears with his thumb and gently stroked her full lips, which she then opened slightly.

_'Beautiful'_

Teasing, she played with her tongue and his thumb, took it into her wet cave and sucked it lightly but with pleasure, looked at him full of desire.

Groaning happily, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the tingling sensation as she licked and sucked harder at his fingertips, resulting in a pull in his lumbar region.

The sexy sounds Gabriel gave made Eva eager to rush on him, take off his shirt in no time and send her warm hands on the journey. Excited and aroused, she fiddled with the buckle of his belt and quickly freed him from his pants and socks.

A slight red gleam showed on Gabriel's face and he gasped when she kept putting his fingers in his mouth.

_'Erogenous zone. You are completely devoted to me, my dear, I will rob you of your senses, and drive you crazy so that you never forget me'_

Gabriel could not let that smug grin go and in a sweeping movement, he brought her under him. Snarling, he nibbled on her earlobe and crossed her hand with his.

"Ok, play games, and drive me crazy ..."

With a few simple steps, he had also taken off her clothes to the underwear and wiggled confidently with his eyebrows.

 

"Do I have to tie you up first?"

Eva looked deep into his dreamy eyes and he lost control for a moment.

This, in turn, used Eva shamelessly, steered him onto the bed, pulled off his boxer shorts and bit her lower lip with desire.

_'Yes, I can work with that. Damn hot'_

 

Gabriel liked his role and without resistance he let his hand be tied to the bed.

With a breathy kiss to his lips, she turned away and knelt beside him, watching him with a satisfied smile as some nervousness was reflected in his eyes.

Gabe was pleased with his body, but that piercing look made his hands sweat and his heart beating faster. 

"Do you like what you see?"

"In fact ... I want you like that ... defenseless, willing, ready for me."

These words were no more than a whisper, but a pleasant shudder sneaked through his body, eliciting a deep, satisfied sigh.

Then she set about exploring and pampering his wonderful body.

Eva let him enjoy it and she enjoyed it in the least. Distributed kisses on his face, rubbing her cheek against his scratchy but soft beard, nibbling on his earlobe and licking gently over his neck to his collarbone.

She took the time to circle his nipples lightly with her fingers and gently bite into them, sliding her fingertips over his sides, his thighs up to his feet and his thighs inside up again.

 

Gabriel's blood boiled as he traced every move with his eyes and he enjoyed the warmth in his heart that he had missed for far too long and of course in all other regions. He was only a man, too.

Being tied up gave him a special thrill, but on the other hand, he also wanted to touch her and stretched out his free hand towards her, but Eva only answered with a shake of her head.

Greedily, his cock reached out to meet her and when she breathed over it without touching, he almost had the feeling to explode.

The sensual sounds he made and the way he writhed slinky under her made Eva's body vibrate.

_'This picture should burn forever on my retina'_

"Where were we?"

With a diabolical grin she took his hand in hers and brought it back to her lips and waves of arousal shook her body.

The other hand was firmly clenched in the bed sheet and it was not long before he whimpered for salvation, but fell on deaf ears.

Without looking, Gabriel felt the first drops of pleasure make their way through his slit, causing goosebumps all over his body.

Helpless, he tugged on the shackle, begging her again to free him, but again she only shook her head, for she was far from finished with her game of melting Gabriel.

She took each of his reactions deep inside and had almost trouble controlling herself.

Slowly she slid down his torso, not taking his eyes off him and Gabriel readily opened his legs. There she made herself comfortable and took his penis piece by piece in her mouth and tasted the slightly bitter-salty taste of his juice before her lips closed tightly around the warm flesh and began their lustful activity.

 

Whimpering, he made her understand that it would not take long, and the whimpering grew louder as she let go of him again to give him a few moments to calm down before she started again where she had left off.

"Eva," he breathed rough and deep.

With relish, she licked the drops of his lust from the deep red, shiny tip and dipped the tip of the tongue a few times in his slot, whereupon he moaned her name again in a hoarse voice.

 

"Damn hot," she whispered, looking into his eager eyes.

When she had him so completely open and aroused in front of her, she thought for a moment to go a step further.

With light pressure, she spread his thighs further, stroking the insides with both hands, slowly letting her finger dance at his back door and gathering her courage.

The worst thing he could do was say no ...

She wanted to test it. Every time she watched a porn, she wondered what it would feel like. Apparently, the men liked it, but so far she has never had the courage to try it.

For a fraction of a second, Gabriel tensed and a hot flash of lightning flashed through him as he wondered if she really was up to what he was thinking, but then he heard himself saying,

"Stop tormenting me and do it!"

 

Gabriel has never had anything bigger than a suppository in his ass and that was decades back, so he could not remember.

Suddenly he felt something cold at his anus and instinctively stopped his breath because at the last second he got a little scared. Not that it could hurt. That could not be possible, as tender as Eva was.

It was always said men would not be able to think clearly in such situations, but his thoughts were racing in his head and he felt the heat in every cell of his body that made him blush.

"Relax," he heard Eva whisper and with a pounding heart he took a deep breath but could not really relax. He wanted it but that was also ... embarrassing.

 

Eva noticed that when his erection, which had been rock-hard, suddenly disappeared.

"Everything ok?" She asked in wonderment and looked him in the eyes, which scurried nervously back and forth.

"Yeah ... just ..." he stammered, avoiding looking directly at her.

Eva knew what was going on in his head, so she took a condom, put it over her index finger, wet it with lubricant and when Gabriel saw that, a stone fell from his heart and he sighed with relief.

Then Eva turned back to his excited twitching cock, which had erect in no time to distract him a bit and took a deep breath to calm herself down because she was a bit nervous.

 

Carefully, she squeezed the soft spot until the resistance subsided and her finger was received by an incredible heat and tightness.

It was damn tight and as Gabriel gasped for breath, she immediately stopped her action and looked up.

"Keep going ... please," he whispered and looked at Eva encouragingly and pleadingly at the same time.

He held his breath for a moment as he felt that finger, which gradually penetrated a few millimeters, reflexively closing his eyes to the unfamiliar, slightly burning sensation that felt so incredibly good at the same time.

Now there was no turning back and Gabriel wanted to know.

 

Never letting him out of her sight and gaining new courage, the finger slid slowly in and bit by bit, moving in a circling and curving motion, finally finding the small elevation it had been looking for.

For a moment Gabriel saw stars in front of his eyes when a firework started in his body. He gave a short yell, heard about it. But to experience it now ... Dumb, his heart pounded in his head, or in his ass, or in every fucking cell of his body. He had never felt such an awesome feeling.

 

His cry had scared Eva a bit and she stopped abruptly.

"Oh fuck, do that again!"

_,Do not stop. Please do not stop!'_

Inviting, Gabriel bumped her finger, accepted the burning, just wanted that feeling back.

Over and over again, she rubbed his prostate until he began to gasp and turned restless and impatient to feel that finger deeper, which gave him so much pleasure.

 

"Oh God, come on, otherwise I'll cum here and now!"

Seeing the man of her sleepless nights so out of control, Eva demanded some self-control, and the certainty that it was she who made him feel like this made her mad with pleasure.

But no, it should not be over yet and so she slowly pulled out her finger and crawled up to his face.

In order to stop his frustrated wailing, she involved him in a passionate tongue fight in which no one could win, or wanted.

"My hand," he growled impatiently. "Fuck … untie me!"

"I'm not done with you yet, promise me you'll keep it with you and I'll untie you."

Reluctantly, he gave her the promise and she rewarded him with one last kiss.

New goosebumps spread over his body as she bit down on his right nipple before slipping back down into the forbidden zone.

"Great God, unbelievable ... you are my death ... fuck."

To pronounce these words took a tremendous amount of effort because he was not so short of breath in a long time.

 

Eva was worried that the bed sheet would be torn when she saw his hands tangling in it. Each of his muscles was tense and he tried with all his might to hold back his orgasm to enjoy the wonderful feeling even longer.

But even Eva could no longer, yearned for salvation and was with the mastery at the end. She dropped her last covers and Gabriel did not have to be asked.

 

Lightning-fast, Gabe turned her on her back, rolled over a condom and slid into her in a swift move.

_'Come on sweet death and get me'_

Both were so overwrought that it all only took a few moments as they squeezed their sweaty bodies against each other, but it was awesome.

Eva's heart raced and her fingernails dug into his shoulder as she pressed her head into the crook of his neck, suppressing the redeeming cry.

A moment later, Gabriel followed as well and collapsed on her, trembling.

"Supernatural," he grinned blissfully, staring at the ceiling as both were caught again, putting her hand on his heart and covering it with his own.

 

In the next part ...

For a long time, Gabriel had considered marrying again. But he had found his soul mate and come up with a hot gift


End file.
